CM Punk's Girlfriend
by DomieG
Summary: CM Punk get's himself a girl friend. Onexshot.


Name: Rayne  
Age: 26  
Loves: CM Punk aka Phil Brooks  
Friends: Melina, Maria, Jeff Hardy, and John Morrison  
Looks: Semi long black hair, green eyes  
Height: 5'6" Weight: 130

I walk into the arena where Smackdown is being tape. I look around with a smile on my face, hoping that I'd run into some friends from RAW. I turn the corner seeing Melina, Maria, and Jeff Hardy.

"Thank you, Trump." I whisper to myself as I walk over to them. "Hey guys."

"Holy crap! Look who here!" Jeff said in his southern twang.

"Rayne!!" Maria squealed hugging tight.

"`Ria...can't...breathe!" I say in between breaths.

"C'mon Ria let go I wanna hug Rayne." Melina said. Maria lets go and I get hugged again.

"So did Trump send you?" Jeff asked after the hugging was done.

"Yep and I'm happy." I say smiling.

"Uh oh, that smile means that she's looking for him." Melina said crossing her arms.

"Who? Punk?" Jeff said raising his eyebrow." He's been pissing me off off-screen too."

"No he hasn't." Maria said. "You just say that to make it sound like you're the good guy."

"So this is what goes on here." I say. "I usually just watch the paint peel in the divas locker room."

They laugh at me and I smiled again happy to see my friends again.

***Later***

I was walking to gorilla position waiting for my theme to blast through the arena and I can make my debut on Smackdown.

"_I will break into your thoughts_  
_with what's written on my heart_  
_I will BREAK!!!....BREAK!!!!_"

I ran out "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf, putting up rocker signs. The crowd cheered as I made my way to the ring and my name was announced.

Punk's POV

"And on her way to the ring; from Baltimore, Maryland; Rayne!!"

I stopped and turned to the monitor. It was her! She's here!! My girlfriend for just over a year.

A smile had crept across my face as I watched her enter the ring.

*God I've missed her*

Normal Pov  
after the Match~~~~

I won against Layla and when through curtain and ran into somebody.

"I'm....Punkie!!" I squeal realizing who I ran into.

"Rayne." He said hugging me. "What are you doing here?"

"Trump traded me." I say then Phil planted a kiss on my lips.

Jeff had walked up to curtain next to us and started making gagging sounds.

"Shut up, Hardy!"I laugh pulling away.

"Crap! That's the other reason why I'm here." Phil said letting me go. "I gotta match with your rainbow haired friend over there."

I laugh and Jeff pretending to pout.

"Aww, I'm sorry Jeffy."I say still laughing. Then Jeff's theme blared through the arena and he ran out.

"Well I'm next." Phil said then he kissed my forehead and ran out when it was his time to go.

So now I'm walking back to the divas' locker. I enter and Melina and Maria came over to me.

"We overheard Punk talking to himself!" Melina said.

"What did he say?" I ask a bit curious.

"He wants to do something with you...since you 2 never done _it _together." Maria said stressing the 'it'

I raise my eyebrow and wonder what it could be.

"He wants to..." Melina started whispering in my ear. "He wants you under him, if you catch my drift."

My jaw dropped and I start blushing.

"Do have the appropriate attire for this?" Maria asks.

"I didn't think I was gonna need it." I say. Then they look at each other and grab me by my arms. I was soon in Phil's locker room.

"Why I'm in here?" I ask

"We brought your bag, now change into this." Melina said handing me a corset top with red ribbons across the top, and a skirt like Ashley's. Maria handed me some fishnet stockings and some boots.

I put it all on and when I came out my friends were still there. Then Phil's theme blared through the arena.

"That's our cue to leave and you...hide." Then they leave and I put on a trench coat from my bag and take my bag and leave the room. I go around the corner waiting for Phil to get here.

A few minutes later I see Phil looking hot and sweaty. I watch him go in and breathe in a few times. Then after 3 minutes I walk up to his door. I breathe in one last time and knock 3 times. I hear mumbling and he opened the door. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans.

"Yes?" Then he looked at me. "Why are you wearing a trench coat in the middle of summer?"

I smirk and dropped my bag in front of the door.  
"Because if I didn't," I start unbuttoning the coat. "I would be cold in just this." I say revealing what I was wearing and the coat was on the ground. Phil's eyes widened at my outfit.

Phil's eyes returned to mine briefly then smirk.  
"Who told you?"

I smirk and wrapped my hands around his neck.  
"That's for me to know." I kiss his lips softly and he kisses back roughly and hungrily and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Phil pulled me into the locker room and closed the door. Soon I was pinned to the door. Phil asked for an entrance, but I denied and pulled away.

"Why not...we continue this...at the hotel?" I say seductively. Phil smirked and grabbed our 2 bags and my arm.

Soon we were in the hotel elevator and Phil pushed our floor and me against the wall. He captured my lips again I was able to stick my hands into his pocket. I started stroking his member and he hardened with every touch. He moans the second the doors opened.

I found my room card but Phil was kissing the back of my neck which distracted me. I moaned opening the door and Phil carried me onto the bed kissing me passionately.

I kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs are around his waist. Phil had started grounding his hips into mine and a moan escaped my lips. Phil smirked and now was finding my soft spot and trying to undo the corset top. My hands went roaming Phil's abs and chest.

Phil ended up getting the top off and started massaging one breast with his hand and sucking on the other. I moan. Next I tried to undo his belt but failed. So Phil pulled away and undid it for me then his pants were around his ankles.

We kissed again and I soon felt fingers enter me. I moan as the pace quickens.

"Phil" I say in a moan. "I want you...in me."

"You sure?" He asks a little breathless.

I nod then pull off his boxers and thrown them across the room. Phil then lowered himself onto me then enters me. I gasp and bit my lip to stop from screaming. Soon the pain turned into sweet pleasure.

I soon came then flip Phil so that he was on his back. I leaned down to Phil and whispered,  
"My turn." I kiss hi lips then put my lips to his cock and sucked.

About 3 minutes later Phil groaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

Phil's seed was warm and it went down my throat.

I lick my lips clean and climb into bed with Phil.

"You taste good." I whisper in his ear.

Phil smirked and kissed me while pulling me closer.  
"I love you." I say moaning.

"I love you, too." Phil said also moaning.

We soon start up what we just finished.


End file.
